


The people you will always protect

by Hiccstridlover14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of hugs, Avengers Imagine, Caring team, Cuddles, Gen, Hugs, Nightmares, Parental Figure Tony Stark, Passing Out, Team Feels, Teen avenger, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccstridlover14/pseuds/Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Teen!AvengerAvengers imagine where the reader can't sleep bc of a mission and the team helps her.





	The people you will always protect

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, things you have to know before reading this:  
> 1\. your nickname is windy bc you can control the wind  
> 2\. This happens two weeks after a mission. The mission was to rescue you from HYDRA who was doing experiments on you.When you were being rescued, you accidentally hurt Tony. It leaves you traumatised and you can't sleep. Enjoy!

Hello there! So this is just a simple avengers imagine. Stuff you have to know before continuing: her nickname is Windy (because she can control the wind) and this takes place two weeks after a particularly rough mission, the mission being reassuring  _ her  _ from HYDRA, who was doing experiments on her. When she was being rescued, she accidentally hurts Tony. She’s traumatized so she can’t sleep and doesn’t eat. Enjoy!

  
  
  


You rubbed your eyes tiredly, the headache behind them increasing steadily. It was dinner time, but you weren’t hungry. You hadn’t been hungry for two weeks now.

Just as you were thinking of grabbing something to eat (you had to eat something eventually), the rest of the team entered. You frowned. Weird.

 

They all sat down, a little too casually, and you immediately searched for escape routes. It was an habit you hadn’t been able to shake off yet, looking for a way to escape when you were outnumbered. 

 

After a few seconds of tense silence, Steve cleared his throat.

 

“Windy, kid, we uh, we wanted to ask you if you were okay”

 

You frowned, trying to feign confusion. By the way Nat and Clint were looking at you, it wasn’t working. Sometimes it was really annoying to live with super spies. 

 

“I’m fine, I mean, I feel fine” 

 

“You sure?” Bruce pushed “you don’t look fine”

 

You looked at them and smiled in what you hoped was an easy-going way. 

 

“I’m touched that you guys care so much, but I feel fine. I mean, I didn’t get much sleep last night”  _ or the night before that, or the previous to that one  _ “but I’m okay, just 

a bit tired” 

 

“What do you mean you didn’t get much sleep last night?” Clint prompted 

 

“Nightmares?” Nat suggested. You smiled dropped for a second and that it was all it took to confirm Natasha’s theory. You had to get out of there,  _ now _ .

 

You stood up. You ignore the way your vision went almost completely black

 

“you know what? I’m gonna go and get some air, I’ll be back soon”

 

Tony stood up too. He hadn’t talked at all, which was strange.

 

“Windy” he grabbed your shoulder and squeezed gently “what’s wrong?” 

 

You shook your head “Nothing, but you guys are stressing me out, I’m going to get some air” you tried to move towards the window again, but Tony grabbed your hand. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell us what’s going on, we’re a team, remember?” 

 

You shook his hand off “yeah but you’re not my dad, so lay off my case” you said, you instantly regretted it, but hid that feeling away. Tony didn’t move so you took the chance and walked towards the window. That seemed to wake him up. He placed himself in front of the window. 

 

You narrowed your eyes “get out of the way, Tony”

 

“Or what? You’ll hurt me?” You didn’t have an answer ready for that. He took a step towards you “you could never hurt me” his voice was softer now, as if he was speaking to a scared animal. 

 

“I might” you said, and you felt a lump form in your throat “I did, remember?” Your voice was shaking

 

“Yeah, but that was an accident” he was right in front of you now, looking at you with those brown, loving eyes that made you want to break down right there. 

 

“Please” you begged, looking around, feeling lost “I…” but he didn’t listen as his arms surrounded you

 

“No, don’t” you tried to pull away, but he held you firmly, a part of you didn’t want him to let go.

 

“Tony, let go” you struggled further, tears in your eyes now

 

“Windy, it’s all right” 

 

“NO IT’S NOT” You screamed, a sob scared your lips

 

“Let go, I can’t…” but exactly what you couldn’t do, he didn’t find out as you gave up and broke down. You buried your face in his chest, crying for what felt like the first time in months. 

 

“I’m sorry” you sobbed. He only responded by holding you tighter and planting a kiss on the of your hair. A couple of minutes passed before your eyes closed on your own. You tried to cling to your consciousness, but your body shut down. A second later, you succumbed into darkness.

  
  
-  
  
  


Tony felt you go limp in his arms. But he had been expecting this, and with a swift movement, he picked you up bridal style and carried you to the couch.

 

“What the hell was that all about?” Steve asked “We knew she was tired, but to actually collapse from exhaustion-“ tony cut him off.

 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? She’s sleep deprived, and hasn’t been eating enough either by the way she looks, am I right JARVIS?” Tony asked 

 

“Quite right, sir. She hasn’t been sleeping or eating regularly ever since you returned from that mission two weeks ago”

 

“But how did you-?” Steve started. Tony scoffed

 

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Rogers. She doesn’t come down to breakfast, insisting that she’ll eat later, she’s wearing make up to cover up the bags beneath her eyes... I’ve known for two days now, I was just hoping she would tell us”

 

He looked at your sleeping form, and his eyes softened 

“We should get her to her bed, she’ll be more comfortable there” Nat suggested.

 

“On it” Steve picked you up before Tony could protest and carried you to the elevator. Tony looked towards the rest of the team

 

“Go” Clint said, only now Tony noticed that he had been strangely quiet “take care of her” tony nodded at him.

  
  
-  
  
  


So Tony entered the elevator with Steve and both of them went to the upper levels where the team slept.

They were in silence until Steve spoke up.

 

“You did the right thing back there”

 

“Thanks Cap” Tony clapped Steve in the back, smiling at him briefly. But there was a haunted look in his eyes

 

“Hey” Tony looked at him “she’ll be all right. And if she’s not, we’ll be there to make it alright” Tony’s shoulders suddenly sagged, as if he was carrying the world in his shoulders. He ran his hand through his face and looked at your sleeping face. 

 

“She’s just a kid”

 

“I know, Tony”

 

“Who would do this to a kid?” His fists shook

 

“Bad people” Steve said simply “but there are good people who are willing to protect her. You are one of those people, Tony. We all are. We won’t let them touch her ever again”

 

Before either of them could say anything else, you shifted in Steve’s arms, burying your face in chest. They both smiled at you and Tony reached over and cupped your cheek. You leaned into the touch.

Without a word, they entered your room and placed you on your bed.

You didn’t stir once.

  
  
-  
  
  
  


2 hours later, you woke up screaming, tears pouring down your face as your shoulder shook with sobs. 

You stumbled out of bed, the sheets suddenly suffocating you. 

You opened the door and stepped outside, not exactly sure where you were going. You had only taken a few steps forward when a figure appeared from the elevator.

He was wearing a hoodie and pj pants, his hair was tousled and his feet bare.

 

Tony looked at you for a moment, before the both of you strode foward a met each other half way. His arms surrounded you, and your knees buckled. You both sank to your knees, him occasionally dropping kisses on your head. 

 

“I can’t sleep” you sobbed. He frowned but said nothing 

 

“Every time I try, I’m back in that” you swallowed “in that room, and it keeps changing. You’re in the table screaming, and then Steve and Nat  and Clint and Bruce and you keep screaming to me, saying it’s my fault” your voice broke.

 

“Hey, listen to me” his arms holding you tighter and grounding you

 

“None of what happened was your fault, okay? I promise you are never going back there. We’ll protect you” 

 

You nodded, burying your face in his chest. He dropped a kiss in the crown of your head.

“I love you, tony” your voice was muffled by his shirt, but he got it. A second passed where tony tensed. 

 

“I love you too, kiddo” 

 

After a few minutes, he pulled away “how about we try to get some sleep?”

 

You looked at him, hesitating. But you were more tired than you cared to admit, and your eyelids were already dropping. You nodded. 

You both stood up, you somewhat shakily. He put his arms around your shoulders as you both walked into your room and you laid down in your bed. You hid your face in your hands and breathed deeply, trying to get your breathing under control. Tony half sat, half laid next to you and stroked your hair. You leaned into his touch and tried to relax. After a few minutes you sat up and shook your head.

“I can’t do it. I just can’t” you were both silent until a voice spoke up.

“The rest of the team invites Sir and Lady Windy to go down to the common room” JARVIS said 

“Have they been awake this entire time?” You ask, frowning

 

“Indeed miss. They were worried about you and asked me to let them know if you woke up”

 

“Of course they did” you said, rolling your eyes fondly. 

  
  
-

 

You and Tony went down to the common room to find the rest of the team already there. You tilted your head to one side

 

“Did you- did you make a fort?” Indeed, there was an enormous fort in the middle of the living room, big enough for all of you to lay comfortably. The sofas were pushed against the wall as well as the tv.

 

“We figured you wouldn’t be asleep for long” Steve started explaining 

 

“And if you can’t sleep, then we all can’t sleep” Clint finished. 

 

“So we thought maybe if you felt secure, you wouldn’t have trouble sleeping” Bruce was wriggling his hands nervously.

 

Words failed you. You opened your mouth then closed it again.

 

“I love you guys” you croaked, tears sprouting to your eyes again. And suddenly, their arms were around you, protecting you. 

 

After a minute (which gave you time to dry your eyes) they pulled away. Without a word, they entered the fort, which was full of pillows and blankets. Tony lay next to one of the walls and you crawled next to him. Steve climbed in next and lay on your other side. Nat lay stretched like a cat horizontally above you and started running her hand through your head. Bruce lay next to her and you couldn’t help but smirk as she snuggled closer to him. Clint lay at your feet, his hand on your feet. 

Everyone was touching you in some way: Steve was holding you close to his chest, the warm radiating from him relaxing your muscles; Tony’s arm was around your waist and you squeezed his hand; Bruce (who had already fallen asleep) was holding Nat close (she didn’t mind at all) and was touching your shoulder. Clint had one of your feet in a tight embrace. 

 

“This is nice” Tony mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Yeah” Steve mumbled.

 

“We should do this more often” Clint agreed.

 

“Shut up” Nat snapped, but there was no heat in her voice. Bruce made a sound between a sigh and a snore.

You giggled. 

For the first time in 2 weeks, you slept peacefully. 

  
  
-  
  
  


Bright light shone in your face and you groaned. 

 

“Shit sorry” someone said in a harsh whisper

 

“T’ny?” You mumbled, burying your face in something warm.

 

“Oh look, sleeping beauty awakes”

 

You sat up, rubbing your eyes.

“What time is it?” You mumbled 

 

“Noon” a voice said so close to you, you jumped.

 

Steve was laying next to you, and you felt blood rush into your face as you realized his leg was the thing that was you were snuggling when you had woken up. 

 

“How’re you feeling, kiddo?” Clint asked

 

“Better” It was true, you hadn’t felt so light in ages “much better”

 

“We were waiting for you to wake up” Bruce said. He was watching tv from one of the many cushions that littered the floor. As you looked around, you realized everyone was there. Clint, Bruce and Natasha were watching a tv program, Tony was by the entrance, holding two cups of hot chocolate, and Steve was next to you.

Tony handed one of the mugs to you and sat. 

 

“What are we watching?” You asked, leaning against one of the walls. Steve put his arm around you. 

 

But you didn’t really watch it. You were content with just looking at your family, as Bruce inauspiciously tried to reach over and take Nat’s hand; at Clint, watching tv and saying stupid comments that made everyone laugh; at Steve, who had his arm around you and occasionally squeezed you; and at Tony, who caught you looking at him and smirked, before kissing the top of your head. 

 

This was your family, the people who would always protect you, and the people who you would always protect. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Before you guys ask, yes. I am a dramatic little shit. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
